


Точка невозврата

by Florka



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони не успевает возвратиться из портала, и Стив, осознавший внезапно свою привязанность к нему, скорбит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Точка невозврата

Выстрел.  
Почему-то кажется, что все похороны должны проходить под проливным дождём, когда небо заволакивают серые тучи. Агента ЩИТа Фила Коулсона провожают в последний путь под яркими лучами солнца. И от этого - ещё сильнее дрожь бьёт по телу. Пеппер Потс, каблуками увязшая в рыхлой почве, не может сдержать слёз: слишком много смертей на одно событие, слишком много потерь. Железный Человек не вернулся из своего полёта в никуда. Тони Старк оказался заперт в ином мире, неизвестно, живой или мёртвый.  
Официально он значится как "пропавший без вести", но все присутствующие на панихиде по Коулсону, словно сговорившись, вместе с агентом прощаются и со Старком.  
Понимание приходит не сразу.

Стив просыпается в холодном поту - во сне Тони успевает вернуться на Землю. Падает вниз, бессознательный, с отказавшими системами и он, Стив Роджерс, прыгает за ним, надеясь схватить и спасти от смертельного падения. Конечно, в реальности подобная попытка всё равно бы не увенчалась успехом, но Роджерса грызёт не это. Во сне его беспокоит не факт их совместной смерти от падения, а тот, что он никак не может подхватить Старка. Как только ему удаётся дотянуться до руки Железного Человека, какой-нибудь порыв ветра отводит её в сторону, и их падение начинается с самого начала. И Стив просыпается, крепко сжимая в кулаке кусок одеяла или подушки.  
Это было слишком похоже на рану из его прошлого. Баки Барнс. Отголосок, который Роджерс не хотел бы вспоминать, но про который не посмел бы забыть. Стив не может поверить собственным мыслям, ведь у Старка и Баки нет ничего общего, но с сердцем спорить бесполезно. Сны не давали покоя. Смерть Тони тяжким грузом лежала на его плечах.  
"Закрывай портал."  
Ведь он мог подождать. Ещё хотя бы секунду или две, а может - и все три. Ведь он мог спасти Железного Человека. И на его совести теперь смерть Старка и слёзы Пеппер Потс.

Роджерс приезжает на Манхэттен каждую неделю и оставляет возле импровизированного постамента Мстителям красную герберу с жёлтым центром. Он не решается подняться в полуразрушенный Старк Тауэр, не решается оторвать взгляд от памятника и посмотреть в небо - в ту точку, где навсегда исчез Железный Человек. Он не находит в себе сил проститься. Каждый раз обещает - это последний, но всё равно возвращается. Газеты уже давно перестали пестреть заголовками об исчезновении миллиардера Тони Старка, вместо этого шумиха разрастается вокруг других супергероев: отмечаются новые подвиги Капитана Америки, Человека-Паука и Фантастической Четверки. Жизнь идёт своим чередом, но одна точка для Роджерса навсегда останется неизменной.  
Старк Тауэр.  
Манхэттен.


End file.
